The Songs Of Our Lives
by jody.wartooth
Summary: Alice and Emmett Brandon just bought a bar in San Diego where they become friends with Bella and Rosalie.Rosalie's twin brother moves in to town from traveling the world and Alice is instantly enamored with him, but will he return her feelings?ExR,BxE,JxA
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own anything Twilight.**

Chapter 1 APOV

Yesterday all my dreams came true, I was approved for a loan that would allow me to open my own bar in Southern California. Today, I told my big brother the news. Tomorrow we are going to be moving just shy of 1,500 miles away from our friends, family, and basically all we know to California. My name is Alice Brandon, and I am 25 years old.

I have lived in cold, rainy, Forks, Washington, my entire life. Ever since I can remember, I have wanted to get out of here and move somewhere warmer and sunny. Somewhere I could start a new life, and live out any and every dream I ever had. When I was about 19 years old, my family went on a vacation to California, where I learned how to surf, got my first sunburn, and saw the most beautiful people I have ever seen. It was then that I started saving and planning to move there.

At first, I didn't know what I would do when I finally got there. Maybe I would just get a job working retail, or as a waitress, but I knew none of that was for me. You can't make a descent living off of that, anyway. About 3 years ago, my brother, Emmett, who is older than me by 2 years, suggested I open my own retail store, or restraunt. When I said that wouldn't be enough, he suggested I open a bar that would be able to have live bands. A bar that would be more like hanging out in 'your best friends really rad basement.' When he said that, I knew that is what I wanted to do. From that moment on, I have been working tirelessly, with his help, to make that dream become reality.

Yesterday, when I found out we were approved for the full amount of the loan we applied for, I nearly cried while still on the phone with the bank. When I said 'thank you' about a million times, and hung up the phone, I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumped up and down, pumping my small fists into the air, while warm tears fell down my cheeks. I was trying to decide if I should tell Emmett right away. Ultimately, I decided I wanted to relish in this moment alone before I told him.

Today when I told him the great news, he picked my tiny frame up and twirled me around the living room of our parents home, squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe. He then told me to hurry up and pack my stuff so we could leave as soon as possible. Apparently he had packed his things a few days ago, and was just waiting for confirmation from the bank to move us to our new life.

Tonight will be my last night in this small bedroom in my parents home. Today passed in such an amazing blur saying goodbye to our few close friends and parents. I spent most of the afternoon with my mom packing the majority of my clothes and belongings into three large suitcases. Now I am trying to fall asleep in my small childhood bed, looking around the cheery yellow room I will be leaving behind. Even in the dark I can make out every detail of this room, from the yellow walls, to the pile of stuffed animals I used to treasure. Next to the door is a cluster of pictures from every major event in my life- like my first birthday, first date, prom, graduation. I'm not sad to be leaving, I'm excited and grateful that I will be able to have this experience. Especially with my brother, who also doubles as my best friend. I honestly cannot wait for this chapter of my life to begin.

At 7am, bright and early, I am woken up by Emmett's booming voice coming through my door telling me to get a move on. I can hardly contain myself from all the excitement at this point. I hopped in the shower while he loaded up the huge Jeep we would be sharing while in California. When I was done getting myself together, I grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel and was out the door. We said our goodbyes to our parents the night before, and since none of us like long, sappy good byes very much, we made a quick job of it.

When we turned on to the main highway that leads out of our small, grey town, Emmett patted my leg and said "This is going to be awesome, Alice." And flashed his big goofy smile at me. Thats when I knew I would never settle for less than that. I turned on the radio, rolled the windows down, and we sang the whole way at the top of our lungs to the songs of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Twilight, that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really did not think anyone would like this story! Thanks so much!  
**

Chapter 2 APOV

It was now 2 months after we moved to San Diego, California. Even though it was October, it was still considerably warm outside, something Emmett and I were not used to at all. That was just one of the many differences we noticed between Sand Diego and Forks. Forks this time of year would already be cold and rainy. In San Diego people were still surfing and wearing short sleeved shirts.

When we first made it down here we were staying in a motel while working out the finer details of buying a building in the area. We found a space we immediately fell in love with in a downtown area not far from the beach. As it turned out, the building had been on the market for a while, and the listing agent was desperate to get rid of it since not many people were willing to take on such a large space, but we were! Emmett and I could do anything if we put our mind to it.

The building was 3 stories high. The bar was on the first floor, and the two floors above it were converted into separate apartments. Apparently the previous owners found it hard to get renters in them since they were above such a noisy spot. Emmett and I didn't see this as a challenge, though, since we were more than happy to move into 1 of the apartments. We still had hopes of finding someone for the second. This would also allow us a little extra income.

We moved the few belongings into the apartment on the second floor and quickly began working on the bar, which didn't need too much work, but we wanted to make it our own. We painted the walls magenta with navy blue trim and added random framed pictures of anything and everything we found. We kind of wanted the room to have a mish-mash of things that would make people feel comfortable and entertained. The bar itself was on the far right of the room and was made of old wood that still held a descent shine after a good polish. We added some new bar stools around it as well as a few small tables around the room. In the back there was a stage raised about a foot off of the ground and was set back a little, almost looking like another room with a vary wide arched doorway.

Pretty much as soon as we moved Emmett met his girlfriend, Rosalie. I'm not surprised, girls usually flock to him because he takes such good care of himself, not to mention he has fabulous style, thanks to me! I think she is a good match for Emmett because she keeps him on his toes. She hardly ever calls him or asks him out, and the result of that has been him chasing after her like a lost puppy looking for a new home.

Rosalie and I became fast friends, bonding over out love of fashion and music. Even though we don't necessarily like the same things, we are both passionate on those two subjects. I also became friends with Rosalie's roommate, Bella, who Emmett and I actually hired to work at the bar with us. She isn't as fashion forward as Rosalie, but she is so kind and funny, you can't help but to love her. Whenever we weren't working, we were at the beach surfing, or laying in the sun enjoying each other's company.

It was just another typical Saturday night at the bar when we heard Rosalie squeel over the loud music we were playing.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" She was fanning herself, looking at her phone.

"What is it, Rosie?" Emmet was getting ready to pour her another drink.

"My brother just text messaged me! He's coming in to town tomorrow! Him and his friend, Edward. I don't even know who that is! I don't even care!" Rosalie was jumping up and down at this point, making me excited as well.

"Well holy shit, I get to meet him, right?!" The excitement was now apparent in Emmett's voice.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie and Emmett high-fived over the bar as he passed her a drink. They really were becoming the same person.

It was now Monday, and since we knew Rosalie would be busy catching up with her brother, Emmett and I decided to head to the beach and get in some surf time before the work week started. I invited Bella along, who said she'd meet us down there since She and Rosalie live within walking distance to the beach. What she failed to mention, however, was that Rosalie and her entourage would be coming as well.

"Is that Jasper and Edward on the beach with Rose?" Bella had paddled out to us and was looking behind her for a wave.

"Yep! They're so great, Alice! I can't wait for you to meet them!" She found her wave and took it, looking graceful as she popped up on her board. Bella was usually a clutz, but not on a board.

"Rose looks hot today, huh Alice?" Emmett also found a wave and took it in.

We surfed until sunset, Emmett and Bella having already caught their last wave in. I was enjoying the last rays the sun had to offer before calling it quits. Watching the bright pinks, purples and oranges fade in to the giant, flaming sun as it slowly dips into the insanely vast blue ocean is one of my favorite past times. I could witness a million sunsets, and not two of them would effect me the same. I turned my board around to pay respects to the ocean and watch the final moments of the day before paddling in.

Once I reached the shore I found Emmett and Bella waiting for me by the Jeep like usual.

"Where did Rosalie and them go?" I directed my question to Emmett.

"Um, Jasper said he was hungry, so we said we'd clean up and meet them at her house. Edward is cooking burgers." When Emmett mentioned Edwards name, I noticed Bella's eyes light up as she smiled.

"Bella, what's up with your face?!" I asked, shocked her face would reveal to me what it did.

"Nothing! I just can't wait for burgers..." She said, breaking in to a bigger smile.

"Ok, maybe I sort of think Edward is hot."

"Uh-huh! I could tell!"

"You could tell he was hot?! How? I could hardly see them from out there!" He was completely serious and in awe of my killer eyesight.

"No! Duh, Em! I could tell Bella thought he was attractive from how she looked at the mere mention at his name!"

"Maybe I more than think he's hot. Maybe I think he's completely awesome." Bella's face turned seven shades of red by the time she was done her confession.

"Wow, he's only been in town for 24 hours and you're so in to him." I was just teasing her at this point, seeing if her face would get redder.

"Yeah, I know! But just how he talks while he tells a story, you'd have to be a dummy not to think he's slightly amazing. Jasper, too. They've just seen so much of the world, and they're so freakin' smart!" She trailed off, looking in to the distance.

"You're a gonner." Now it was Emmett's turn to poke fun at her.

"Alice will be, too. Just wait."

"Yeah, ok." I rolled my eyes at this last statement. If only I knew how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella, Emmett and I piled into the Jeep and drove over to Rosalie and Bella's house. They only lived one block up from where we were, but it was getting pretty dark out and we didn't want to leave our boards on top of the Jeep unattended. As Emmett started the Jeep a mash-up op Justin Timberlake and Michael Jackson started barring out of the speakers. Emmett and I love mash-ups. Its like listening to two of your favorite songs at the same time. We also love anything Michael Jackson. Emmett even wore a sequin glove for a straight month when we were kids because he saw MJ doing it.

In the short time it took us to drive to our destination, we managed to finish the song we were listening while having a dance party of sorts at a stop sign.

"How did I just find out about mash-ups?!" Bella was now doing the sprinkler dance in the back seat with her left hand behind her head and her right arm straight out forward jerking back and forth.

"Because you weren't ready for it yet!" Emmett was demonstrating his vast knowledge of the hand jive while driving with his knees, something no one should attempt. I was practicing a new move I call the shampoo, which looks like how it sounds.

We were now in their driveway. Even though the Jeep was now shut off, and therefore no longer emitting music, our little dance party didn't die down. We made out way up the sidewalk and through the front door and into the living room. Of course, as we entered all eyes were on us making fools of ourselves, something regular for Emmett and I. Rosalie laughed lightly while walking over to my brother, Hand Jive Master of the World, sweetly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet moves, babe! Wanna teach me some?"

"Rose, one does not simply DANCE into Mordor. You cannot simply learn, you must earn." His hands were on his hips with his left leg popped out, diva style. If only he was kidding. Emmett takes dance moves very seriously. Good thing Rose gets his sense of humor.

I noticed that bright red Bella was starring at the floor. When I looked around to see what was causing such a reaction with her I saw a pair of green eyes locked on her. I assume this is Edward. The third person, who by process of elimination had to be Jasper, quickly took stock of the room and then went back to looking at whatever book her was holding.

"Ok, Emmett, Alice, this is Edward," my assumption was correct, "and my brother, Jasper." She pointed to the two strangers. Edward was tall, well built and handsome with his unusual bronze hair. I could see why Bella was smitten. The man who had to be Jasper was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, just like Rosalie's. He also shared her hair color of honey blonde. His hair, by the way was long and hung in loose curls down to his chin. He kept pushing it behind his ears, but it couldn't manage to stay there. He looked like every other Southern California surfer boy, but no other boy could ever compare to him.

Edward darted from his chair to shake Emmett's hand, and then my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said, sounding completely genuine.

"You too, man." Emmett said, then nodded to Jasper, who stayed seated and opted to wave his greeting instead. That's kind of rude, to meet your sisters boyfriend with a simple wave.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper, he never was good at the manners thing." Rosalie slapped the back of Jaspers head on her way past him to the kitchen.

"My apologies." He now rose from his seat in the small dining room, walking over to where we were awkwardly standing.

"I'm Jasper." He shook Emmett's hand. "Pleased to meet you." His eyes bored into mine as he said this, finally shaking my hand and letting go. Bella was right. Two minutes ago I thought no one could possibly be more rude than him, now I am putty in his hands.

"Same here!" Emmett is always excited to meet new people. He sees everyone as a potential Best Friend.

"Ditto!" I am way to excited about this guy. Bring it back down to Earth, Alice.

Jasper sat down in his original seat while the rest of us moved to the back patio to grill up some burgers. We left the sliding glass door open to the dining room so Jasper didn't feel left out. Finally, once the burgers were done, he joined us around the fire pit in the back yard.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! This is the best burger I have ever had!" Cheese was dripping from my mouth and I was trying to wipe it up without spreading it further all over my face.

"Thanks! I learned how to make these in Florida last year. You put cubed cheese in between two burger patties and grill them so the cheese gets molten in the middle." He sounded enthusiastic about this particular burger recipe.

"Whatever dude, I could eat this every day for the rest of my life." Emmett was popping the last bite of his delicious molten cheese burger in his mouth.

"Here, here." Bella was also done with her heavenly creation.

"I'm glad you approve, Bella." Oh, he was good. Edward grabbed everyones plate after they were done and took them inside to be washed. Bella rose form her chair almost immediately and went inside to "help wash dishes." Rose was the next person out of her chair, followed by Emmett.

As they went inside and slid the glass door shut, I was suddenly hyper aware Jasper was still sitting outside with me. He was so quiet, I almost forgot he was out here. I figured I might as well try and make small talk instead of leaving him alone. That wouldn't be very polite of me.

"So what do you and Edward do?" This was a lame conversation starter, I already knew what they did for work. I pretty much just wanted to hear his deep, smooth voice again.

"We work for a surf magazine, we travel with surfers whenever and wherever they wind up going. Edward photographs mostly contests. I like free lance surf photography more." His eyes were locked on mine the entire time he spoke. I couldn't have looked away if I tried.

"That sounds like a sweet deal, how long have you been doing that?"

"It is, Edward and I have been on the road, so to speak, for about five years. It's tiresome." He leaned further back into his chair and drew his legs up to his chest, making himself more comfortable. He put his hands behind his head and starred at the sky. Just then, I heard Emmett's booming voice come from the kitchen window, "Ali! Ali Cat, let's go!"

"Alright, Jasper, Maybe I'll see you around if you're in town for a while. " I got up and started to open the glass door.

"Yeah, Alice, maybe you will." He flashed a gleaming white smile at me before continuing his star gazing.

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and headed home. The car ride was once again filled with our dance moves to mash-ups.

"Edward was telling us, well, mostly he was telling Bella he hopes to stay in town for a while. If he stays then Jasper will probably stay, too. Which will make Rosie happy, I know she misses him. I like them both, they seem pretty rad." Emmett is also a late-night chatterbox.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bella would be in seventh heaven, then." We were now in our apartment heading to bed.

"Night Ali."

"Night Em." He turned down the hallway leading to his room, and I was left to contemplate my first encounter with Jasper Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Twilight.**

**A/N: HEY! Hope you guys like this chapter! I wanted to get it our before the weekend, so I hope you enjoy!  
**

It's been two days since I met Jasper Hale. Well technically it's been a day and a half. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him for almost 48 hours, and it has seriously gotten to the point where I am having a hard time focusing on work. How could someone I barley had a conversation with be effecting me like this?! I hardly ever get caught up thinking about a guy. I've never met anyone who could invade my thoughts so thoroughly as Jasper has. I have more interesting things to think about, like hair or music or what movie to rent for movie night this week. Or clothes, I love clothes. Or how Jasper would look without wearing any clothes. See, there I go again, thinking about someone who barely gave me the time of day.

Now it's Wednesday, and I'm in the bar, like usual. We have a pretty awesome mix of music playing through the speakers, which always makes me happy. Emmett was in the kitchen, cooking up wings for wing night which is every Wednesday. We are actually starting to have quite a regular following at our bar, especially on wing night. We don't offer much on our menu, but our wings are killer. Bella was running back and forth from the kitchen to the bar, delivering wings to tables and serving beer refills. She was quickly becoming a person I can't live without, especially at the bar.

We were all caught up on our wing and beer orders and Bella joined me behind the bar, picked up a rag and started wiping down the bar surface. She stopped, thought for a moment, and then turned to me and said, "Sunday, when you were over, Jasper was acting really weird. He had been really talkative all day, then you show up and BAM! Nothing. Rose and I were talking about it yesterday, actually. She said he's never acted like that around someone new before." then, shrugging it off, and returning back to wiping down the bar, I thought about my reply.

"Well it's probably because he hates me and thinks I'm lame." That had to be the most obvious answer.

"Alice, first off, you're so not lame. You're one of the coolest people I know. Second, anyone would be an idiot not to think so."

"Bella, thats like the same reason stated twice."

"I guess that makes it all the more true." She stuck her tongue out at me while pouring someone a beer.

"I mean, it's totally not a big deal" Its totally a big deal, "so he acted weird, not the end of the world, right?" I decided a change of topic was in order. "Tell me about Edward. He seems to be into you, like, big time." This seemed to do the trick.

"Edward is amazing. We click so well! He's funny and so charming and a complete gentleman." Her eyes glazed over as she spoke of him. I'm so glad she and Edward hit it off. She is an amazing girl, she deserves someone equally as amazing.

We worked for about another hour when Emmett emerged from the kitchen, singing along to the song playing throughout the bar.

"_These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes, dominoes..."_

I didn't think anything of it, since he takes a break whenever orders die down. I was joking with one of the regulars with my back to the door when all of the sudden I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. You know the feeling when you think someone is watching you? It felt like that. I tried to shake it off, but the feeling wouldn't leave my body. Finally, when I'd had enough, I turned around and met Jaspers eyes before he quickly turned his gaze to something else. He was starring at me, and probably had been for a few minutes. Edward was sitting next to him, smiling and talking to Bella over the bar. Rosalie was sitting next to Edward and talking to Emmett. Bella noticed me standing, frozen in place, with my hands on my hips and my mouth slightly open, and my face scrunched up. She elbowed me, thank God, to wake me from my stupor. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she smiled in return. Edward turned his attention to me,

"Alice! Bella said you and Emmett own this bar. I love it, it feels so inviting." I saw a swift movement of blonde out of the corner of my eye. Jasper was looking at me again. I managed to sneak a peek at him, he looked shocked. Was he shocked I own this bar? Surly he knew I owned it. Rosalie must have said something to him.

"Oh, thanks, Edward. It's true, this is our bar. I'm glad you like it."

"Me, too." Bella was still smiling and pouring another drink for one of our patrons. Before I busied myself with something else, I saw Jasper pull his phone out of his pocket and send a text message at lightning speed, and then set it on the bar. Rosalie then glanced at her phone, opened it, and sent a message. Jaspers phone then lit up and vibrated indicating a new message had been received. He opened his phone and read the message. He looked shocked, then amazed as he nodded his head up and down a few times in acceptance. You have got to be kidding me. That wasn't even a stealth move!

I tried to keep myself occupied the rest of the night, allowing Bella more time to pay attention to Edward. I didn't mind at all since I was trying to ignore the fact that Jasper was starring at me non stop all night, unless someone asked him something, in which case he would give a quick answer and focus his attention back on me. I thanked God when 1:30am finally crept up on me and it was time for last call. This awkward night couldn't end quick enough. I knew I wasn't going to help close up the bar before going upstairs. I just wanted out of there! Emmett walked everyone out to Rose's car after I said a hasty goodbye, eager to get upstairs and into the comfort of my own room where I wouldn't be the spectacle I felt I was downstairs. As soon as I closed my door, I put my back against it, almost keeping the nights events from invading my room. I heard my phone beep, letting me know I had a text message. The screen flashed Emmett's name. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have looked at the message.

-Edward wants to stay in town. Told him about the extra apt. Hope that was OK. -Em

I closed my eyes and slid my back down the door, sitting on the floor with my knees at my chest.

"Why the hell not." I said aloud to no one

-Sure sounds good! -Ali

-Excellent. -Em

Emmett didn't come home that night. I welcomed the solitude. Tomorrow I had to ask Bella about Edward staying in town. Would that mean Jasper would stay in town also? Did I even want him to stay? And what was up with him starring at me all night? Clearly he doesn't dig me, so why bother wasting energy looking at me? Someone had to give me some answers. If only I knew who to ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and I went to lunch the following day at some taco stand a few doors down from the bar to talk about her and Edward.

"He decided to stay. I know Emmett asked you if you minded if he rent out the top floor apartment. Thank you so much, by the way."

"No prob! I don't mind at all. At least someone will be up there and it won't be a waste anymore." I was trying to be excited for Bella since the man of her dreams was pretty much staying in town because of her.

"Well thank you."

"So tell me more about Edward. What will he do about his job?"

"He will still be able to work and travel. Usually he stays somewhere with friends in between assignments, now he'll fly back here in between. He said he didn't mind, and his company totally understands. He wants to have a home to come back to. I'm glad he thinks I'm where home should be." Bella couldn't stop smiling while she was reliving this conversation about him deciding to stay. I didn't dare ask about Jasper. Desperation didn't look good on me.

We finished up out fish tacos and started the short walk back to the bar to start getting it ready to open for the night.

The evening passed by quickly and without any surprise visits from Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. I was extremely grateful for this, since another night of Jasper starring at me would be the cruelest form of torture.

Move-in day for Edward would be Sunday since the bar would be closed for the day and everyone would be able to help him carry his few belongings up the six flights of stairs to his apartment. I was secretly looking forward to Sunday. Try as I might, I wasn't able to get Jasper off of my mind. I planned on being 100% Alice. The happy, hyper Alice I knew so well before he showed up in town. I was planning on ignoring him completely. This was unnecessary, however, because Jasper never showed. I couldn't help but to take notice and before I could stop my mouth I blurted out "Oh? No Jasper? What did he do to get out of move-in day?" No one said anything at first, they all just looked at me, silently figuring out who would tell me what was going on.

"Um, he's in Hawaii. Left yesterday. He said he wanted to go surfing." Emmett said, and after a pause "Sorry, we thought he told you." Tell me?! The speechless wonder talks?! Alert the media!

"Oh, nope."

"Huh, that's weird. We totally thought you knew." Rosalie looked truly astonished that I was unaware of Jaspers whereabouts.

Well shit, this is awkward.

**JPOV**

I knew when I took this picture it would turn out beautifully. I have an eye for these kinds of things. A girl facing the ocean with her back to the camera, sitting on her board during sunset. Her petite, black silhouette against the neon colors of the sky as the sun was finally sinking into the ocean. Rosalie said her name was Alice. Hers is the only image that won't vacate my brain. It's been five days since she's captivated my mind, taking permanent residency behind my eyelids, so she is the first and last thing I see, and she doesn't even know I exist. Sure, we've met, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. It's probably better this way.

I need to clear my mind. Be alone for a while. Hawaii this time of year is a great place to get lost.

Alice Brandon, what are you doing to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! Keep them coming! You're reviews keep me on top of writing! Thank you!!!  
**

"Tell me again why Striperobics was a good idea?" Bella had just fallen on the hard wood floor for the third time since our hour long striperobics class started. She didn't look like she was planning on getting back up, either. Frankly, I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did in the three inch heels Rosalie and I forced her into.

"Because it tones and strengthens. Plus, you need moves to show Edward for when you do it." I sang the last part to her while practicing my butt shimmy. Bella just groaned and got off her rear to try the moves we learned again, this time ditching her treacherous heels. I wasn't taking this class seriously at all. I was just having fun with my girls dancing around the classroom, having fun. Rosalie looked like she was having a good time as well, laughing at Bella and I try to imitate her perfect stripper moves.

"When do we get to learn the pole thing?!" Now I was trying to do some pop and drop move. Stop, pop, drop...or was that stop, pop, lock? Whatever.

"Not until the next class!" Rosalie had taken this class a few claiming it was actually a very good way to tone your thighs and tummy. Plus, it was a ton of fun to watch people look ridiculous. I felt a little bad about laughing at people- well, mainly I was laughing at Bella, but I knew I looked like a fool just like everyone else in the room who wasn't Rosalie. That girl could make walking into a sliding glass door look perfectly intentional.

"Am I doing it?! Am I doing it?!" I was trying my hardest not to point and laugh at Bella.

"Yeah, Bells, the pop and lock is supposed to look like that scene from Legally Blonde!"

"Shut up Rose. I'm trying to be sexy."

"I know, Bells. Good try. A for effort." Bella's pout softened Rosalie up, just like it always does whenever she says something sarcastic Bella doesn't like. I swear, sometimes they act like an old married couple.

Now that the class was over, and we were walking back to Bella's car, I worked up my nerve to ask Rosalie about her brother. I had thought about weather or not to say anything for around a week. Ultimately, last night, I decided it best to put on my bold face and figure out what was going on. Everyone looked shocked last Sunday when I asked where Jasper was, saying they thought he had told me himself. Something about that just didn't seem right. Why would he tell me himself he was going to Hawaii indefinitely? We literally only spoke for a few brief minutes the first night we met.

I had lived my life normally all week, trying to stay busy and keep my mind focused on anything except Jasper Hale. Of course, it wasn't working so well. Thus, I have decided to ask what his deal was.

"So, Rose, what's the word on Jasper? How is his trip going?"

"He said he's having a good time. I spoke with him this morning, actually. I still can't believe he didn't tell you he was going." Astonishment and confusion dripping from her voice, seeming truly baffled by her brother's lack of action towards me.

"I mean, he wouldn't shut up about you- not like in a bad way- he just kep saying how awesome it was that you own a bar, how you have an excellent taste in music, how funny you are, and how pretty you are. I just figured you and he had spoken, or made out in the bathroom or something." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head looking for answers.

"Nope, we never spoke after that night we met at your place. Then that one time you came into the bar he wouldn't stop looking at me. I was beginning to think he had a condition."

"Huh. He can be so strange sometimes. I'm pretty sure he's into you, Alice. He just usually goes after whatever he wants, like actively pursues things. He's very impulsive in that way. I'm shocked he didn't treat you in the same way- don't look at me like that! It's not a bad thing! It's just unlike him. Maybe he doesn't know what to do. He is a man, after all." I am not some random hussy, I do not 'hook up,' and Rosalie pretty much just confessed that Jasper does just 'hook up.' She also said he talked about me a lot, in a positive way. So does that mean he likes me? Or, at the very least, he doesn't hate me. I can handle that. I can totally handle him not hating- possibly liking me.

If he ever comes back from Hawaii, that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed by. And by passed by, I mean crept by at an annoyingly slow pace. Sloths moved faster than this past week. The whole time I had been psyching myself up for when, or if Jasper ever came back to town. I promised myself I was going to act completely normal around him. I would act as if I didn't know how he reacted to me to all of our friends. I would talk to him the same way I would talk to anyone else. He wouldn't get any special treatment from me. Not until he acknowledged me, that is.

At the end of the second week, Rosalie informed me Jasper decided to come back. She actually sounded pretty annoyed about it, to be honest.

"Just ignore him, Alice. If you like him, ignore him. Talk to him when he talks to you, smile and be polite. If he calls, let it go to voice mail and call him back later. If he texts, don't respond right away. Make him wonder about you and what you're doing. Be a mystery. Trust me. I promise you will like the result."

"Rosalie! Thats cruel!" Bella playfully slapped her arm.

"Please. How do you think I got Emmett? By being up his ass all the time? Rosalie Hale is not a desperate tramp."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You are pretty much the only girl in Emmett's history who wasn't available to him, and now he's wrapped around you're perfectly manicured finger." I had to hand it to her. Emmett really never has been so possessed by a girl before. So, Rosalie knew her stuff in my book.

"Remember, always smile, laugh, and look your best. There is no other creature like you. Everyone wants you or wants to be you. You are perfect. Remember that. Actually, write that down. Thats good advice."

"Yes, ma'am!"

According to Rose, Jasper would by home later that night. Let the countdown begin.

I definitely put effort into my appearance that night, taking Rosalie's words of advice to heart. I felt very confidant wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting deep v neck white shirt with an open black vest on top. I had seen many girls wearing a similar outfit, and I could see why. I looked hot! My short spiky hair was behaving itself, thankfully, and my make up looked spot on, complete with red lip stick. Even gay men would have a hard time ignoring me tonight, that's for sure.

Tuesday nights were typically one of our slower nights, so Bella wasn't on the schedule to work, but that didn't stop her from coming in to hang out with Edward and Rosalie. Edward now lived upstairs, so the bar was a logical place for everyone to meet At least until both of the couples desired something a little more private. Currently, the gang was sitting at the far end of the bar, laughing and singing along to my new mix of music. Emmett joined them after a while. I was behind the bar, you know, just in case someone wanted a drink. Presently, I was leaning against the back of the bar, enjoying the conversation.

"No Way! Sixteen Candles is way funnier than Pretty in Pink! Hello?! Automobile??? Classic!" My questionably heterosexual brother proclaimed.

"Yeah, but Ducky lip synching to Otis Redding?! Nothing beats that!" Bella apparently felt very strongly about Pretty in Pink.

"Bella, Automobile?" Emmett did his Long Duck Dong impression, which I had heard countless times before.

"Sure, Emmett, you can think you're right, but I'll always know the truth." It was time for me to interject.

"You will both always know that Breakfast Club was the best." My statement was followed by a chorus of moans and and groans from the group.

Just then, I noticed someone walking through the door. Jasper, looking hotter than ever was the new addition to the room. His disheveled blonde curls were in his eyes, creating a barrier between him and the world. Simultaneously, he looked directly into my eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He smiled at me and continued to walk over to our group, maintaining eye contact the entire way. I was never going to be able to ignore him if he kept looking at me like that. Then, he spoke directly to me for the first time in three weeks.

"Hello, Alice." His voice was deep and rough, just as I remembered.

"Oh, hey Jasper. How was your trip?" I asked, being polite as Rosalie instructed.

"Refreshing." He smiled at me once again before turning to the rest of our friends. He informed Edward he was able to take some photographs he thought were going to work well for a spread in the magazine they work for. This left me with an opportunity to think about the answer he offered me.

Refreshing. What is that supposed to mean?! Refreshing to be away from me? Refreshing to surf a nice wave? I was so horribly confused.

The remainder of the night passed without incident, until Rosalie made to leave. Bella and Edward had already retired to his apartment, leaving Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and me in the bar.

"I'm going to walk Rose out to her car, I'll be right back." Emmett said over his shoulder, holding Rosalie's hand, walking out the door.

"OK." I shouted right back at him, my back to the door. I continued wiping down some shelves which tend to get dusty quickly. I didn't even notice Jasper was still in the room with me until he cleared his throat, catching me totally off guard. I had been singing to an Ida Maria song, and jumped when I heard his voice.

"Shit, Jasper, I didn't know you were still in here!" I breathlessly said.

"It's ok, I figured. But, um, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me Thursday? I mean, if you're free." He was very obviously nervous, playing with his hemp bracelet on his wrist.

"Sure, Jasper." Polite, be polite and calm. You are a creature unlike any other, I mentally chanted to myself.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7. Is 7 ok?"

"Yes, 7 is fine." Smile. Be coy. Oh, who am I kidding? Mental happy dance, oh yeah!

"Ok, well Thursday at 7 it is." He got off of his stool and started walking to the door. "Bye Alice." He smiled a crooked smile at me and waved good bye.

"Later, Jasper." I smiled back and waved. Once he was out the door I did an actual victory dance, which looked a lot like the Flashdance dance.

Thursday, I was going to figure out what Jaspers deal was. I had heard the inside scoop from Rosalie, now it was time for me to judge for myself what he was made of. And I was going to look completely irresistible while figuring him out.

**JPOV**

I spent all night sitting on the beach, enjoying the atmosphere of Oahu, waiting for the sun to rise for the last time on this trip. Soon the sky would lighten, pale purples and blues would spread across the horizon, making way for the sun to break over the ocean and greet the day. This would be the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen.

I had been holding my phone in my hands for an hour, waiting for it to be a descent time in California to send a text message. I had made my decision somewhere around 3am, and now I was waiting out the morning hours to let Edward and Rosalie know my verdict on staying in San Diego.

It would be so easy for me to keep traveling and working, staying away from that part of California unless completely necessary for work. It would be easy for me to ignore Alice and keep living my life the way I was, immersing myself in work, but when have I ever done what was easy?

I can't explain why I felt so amazed by Alice. Was it because she paid me no attention, so unlike the girls I was used to? Was it because she didn't throw herself at me and make her intentions known like most girls would have? Was it because she was smart and funny? Beautiful and kind? Was it because she laughed without abandon? Danced like no one was watching?

I want to know her. I want her to know me, something I have only allowed a few people to do. I want to see her happy, and I hope she could be happy with me.

There is only one way to find out if any of this was possible, and it was my first step to my new life. I picked up my phone and sent a text message to Edward.

-Can I stay with you? -Jasper

A few minuted later he responded.

-Sure thing. When? -E

-Tonight until...? -Jasper

-Of course, see you later. -E

I knew he wouldn't mind. Next up was Rosalie.

-Coming back tonight. Staying a while. -Japer

Rosalie's reply was quicker than Edward's.

-Don't hurt her, Jasper. She isn't like other girls. -Rose

-I know, I don't want to hurt her. -Jasper

-You better be sure. -Rose

-I am. -Jasper

-Prove it. -Rose

Ok, Rosalie. I'll prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me!**

At last, Thursday was upon us, and I was mildly freaking out about my date with Jasper. Emmett and Bella would be covering the bar this evening, and Rosalie volunteered to help out as well. I didn't think they would be very busy, and I knew the bar would be in good hands either way. Edward would also be on hand, so pretty much it was going to be a regular night, minus me.

After cleaning the entire apartment, catching up on some What Not To Wear, and baking cupcakes, it was time to get in gear and get pretty. Only 1 more hour was left. I hopped in the shower and let the steaming hot water relax me, taking my time with each task. I sat in the tub until the water started to turn cold, then jumped out and wrapped my fluffy pink towl around my middle. I was getting really pumped up to spend a few solid hours with Jasper, on an actual date. I wondered what he had planned for us.

Once I was in my room, I put some Michael Jackson on my ipod and started to get ready. After some serious deliberation, I settled for a sexy, casual look. Skinny jeans were a staple in my wardrobe, so wearing them was a good idea, paired with a dark blue floral chiffon top and nude heels. I styled my hair how I usually wear it, since there aren't very many choices for short hair like mine. My make up was natural and accentuated my high cheek bones. Damn, I looked good.

I continued to dance around the apartment between the bathroom and my bedroom, completing my finishing touches and admiring myself in every mirror that I passed. In the middle of trying to do the moonwalk in my 3 inch heels I heard Jasper knocking on the front door. I nearly ran to answer it, but reminded myself to be cool, calm and collected. I took one more look in the mirror by the front door, fluffed my hair, grabbed my clutch, and answered the door.

Jasper was leaning his left shoulder against the door frame, arms and legs crossed in front of him. His blonde curls were in his eyes, as per usual, and he was looking at me from behind his hair. Slowly, a smile broke across his lips, revealing his perfectly white teeth. It seemed to me his smiles were getting bigger and bigger every time I saw him. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a black and white long sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of grey slip on Vans, looking mighty fine, indeed. He must have noticed me taking a look at him, and I assume he was admiring the way I looked, as well.

"Wow, Alice, you look... great." His eyebrows were raised as he looked me up and down once again.

"Well, thank you, Jasper. You don't look too bad yourself!" What an understatement. Japer looked unbelievable good, especially standing in my doorway like that.

"Ready to go?"

"I sure am. Where are we going, by the way?" We hadn't actually discussed the finer details of our date, only that we were going on one.

"Its a surprise, but I promise you will like it." He held out his elbow to me, gesturing for me to take it. How very gentlemanly of him.

"Of course it is a surprise, I should have known." He knew I was only kidding. I have a love hate relationship with surprises. I love to be in on surprising other people, but if someone is trying to surprise me, I get anxious. I always wind up loving whatever it is, but the anticipation kills me.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Ahh, small talk. At least he was the one to initiate this awkward ritual of first dates.

"Emmett and I moved down here from Washington State about three months ago." Rosalie said only answer what he asks, this way he is left wanting to know more.

"Did you always want to live here rather than Washington? I imagine owning a bar would work no matter where you live." Looked like Rosalie was right, so far.

"Yeah, you're right, a bar would work no matter where you are, but I love the sun and the beach in this part of California. Emmett just came along for the ride. He loves trying anything and everything new."

"I got that vibe from him, he seems like pretty rad guy. Good for my sister." We were now standing outside the bar. I was trying to figure out where we were going from here. Does he have a car? Are we walking somewhere? Looks like I was about to find out.

"I thought we could walk to where we're going. Its such a nice night out, and it isn't too far. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, of course." It was a beautiful night out, but maybe he didn't notice I'm wearing some serious heels. Oh well, he looks fit, he might have to carry me back home if my feet hurt too bad.

"You and Rosalie are good friends, then?" My arm was still linked with his, all the better for him to guide me to our destination.

"Yeah, I think we are pretty good friends. Bella, too. I've even started to think of Edward as a good friend. Actually, I love them all. They are all great people. Even Emmett!" Was I rambling? Oh man, I hope he didn't think I was rambling. That was just me offering an honest answer to his question, so what if it came out a jumbled mess!

"Edward is a cool guy. He and I have been traveling together for so long, I don't think I would be able to work with anyone else at this point. Or, better yet, I don't think anyone else would want to work with me!" We were still walking, but had slowed down a bit, clearly not in any rush to be anywhere in particular.

"Oh, don't say that! I'm sure tons of guys would love to work with you! I've seen your work, its amazing. You really have an eye for taking great photos." There was the end of calm, collected Alice. Looks like I'll just have to be really good at some of the other rules she gave me to follow.

"Well thanks Alice!" Apparently my enthusiasm was rubbing off on him.

After another block Jasper and I stopped in front of a small burrito stand across the street from La Jolla Cove. The sun had already set, and the street lights were on, sparkling ever few feet lighting our way.

"Do you like burritos, Alice?" He gestured toward the stand we were in front of.

"Of course! Who doesn't?!" I really do enjoy burritos. Any Mexican food, really.

"Good. This is my favorite place to eat. I Thought we could order and then go sit on the beach, if that's ok?"

"Totally."

We ordered our delicious burritos which seemed to weigh one pound each, got some sodas and headed across the street towards the beach. La Jolla Cove is an enchanting place by day or night, with its crescent shaped beach and crystal clear water. Of course, you couldn't see too far out into the ocean since it was dark out, but I was imagining I could. We walked down the stairs, and I realized I had to kick off my shoes to be able to walk in the sand. I put both my drink and my dinner in one arm, and bent over to get my heels. Jasper stopped me and insisted he carry my shoes.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"My pleasure, Alice." I melted when I heard these words. My Pleasure. I don't know of any two words that were more enticing.

Once we were almost at the waters edge we abruptly sat down, Jasper also took his shoes off. We both buried our toed deep into the cool sand and dug into our dinner. Moans of pleasure escaping both of our lips, clearly enjoying our burrito choices. I didn't realize how hungry I was! I was half done with mine and could not manage another bite. This was going to make excellent left overs.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm stuffed!" I groaned from being so full. Why did I have to wear such tight pants?!

"Me too!" Jasper was leaning back on one hand and rubbing his swollen belly with the other.

We spent almost three hours sitting on the beach talking and getting to know each other better. He told me about his more recent work trips, and I told him what it was like living and working with Emmett. Jasper seemed like he was genuinely enjoying himself, I knew I was.

It had gotten chilly out, and the breeze form the ocean was making me shiver. Jasper must have noticed and suggested me start heading back to my apartment. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I snaked my arm around his waist.

"Are you warming up?" He asked, looking down on me, causing my insides to melt.

"Getting there." His grip on me tightened, so I returned the gesture. We slowly walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

We took the fire escape around the back of the building to my back door, where I fished my keys out of my bag, put them in the lock and opened the door.

"Well, Jasper, I had a great time tonight, thank you!" I clasped my hands in front of myself, having already tossed my clutch on the table by the door.

"The pleasure was all mine, Alice. Would you consider going out with me again next week?" Would I?! Does a bear poop in the woods?! Of course! Wait, I can't say that to him. I found my manners and replied.

"Yes, I'd like that." That was more lady like.

"Great, I'll give you a call." He smiled widely at me.

"Ok." I smiled back, taking a step closer to him. Would he try and kiss me? Would I stop him if he did? Probably not. That wasn't something I would have to worry about, though, because he pulled me into a hug. Yes, a hug. He held me tight and I latched onto him in return. We stood like that for a moment, he inhaled deeply, presumably smelling my hair before breaking away.

"Goodnight, Alice." He bowed his head to me, putting his right hand across his chest.

"Goodnight Jasper, drive safe."

"Oh, I'm not driving anywhere." What? I was confused. He then clarified before I could ask.

"I live with Edward." He pointed upward and smiled at me.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Well, goodnight!" I stepped inside and shut the door. I heard him climb the two flights of stairs up the fire escape, open his door and close it behind him.

Jasper lives upstairs? I wondered how I wasn't aware of that. Well, he did just move in to town two days ago. So, he possibly heard me getting ready with Michael Jackson blasting from my stereo? My more voyeuristic side kind of liked knowing he was upstairs, the other part of me thought it was weird.

I kicked my shoes off and left them where they fell. I turned on my ipod to some random 80's pop at a reasonable volume, and changed into my pj's. Tonight had been one of the better nights I've had since moving here. Maybe, hopefully, this would be the start of something great.

About an hour later, I heard a knock on my back door. Maybe Jasper was ready for our next date. Or maybe Bella and Rosalie needed to gossip about my night. I saw my two best friends standing on the landing through the open kitchen window.

"Alice! Let us in!" Bella whispered rather loudly at me.

"It's open!" I whispered right back. Emmett and I hardly ever locked the back door. I know it isn't safe, but I've locked myself out more times than I can count.

Rosalie and Bella came in, followed me back to my room, and sat cross legged on my bed.

"Spill." Bella instructed.

"Yeah, he's talking to Edward and Emmett about it right now, so you might as well tell us, too." Rosalie said.

"Ok, well, he picked me up and we walked to the beach and ate burritos and talked."

"Come on Alice! Details!" Bella whined, encouraging me to tell them more. I went into further detail about our night, earning "aws" from them at the mention of anything sweet Jasper did.

"Aw you walked arm in arm, That's so cute!" Rosalie was marveling in how adorable out date turned out.

"Yep! He walked me to my door and asked for a second date, too!" Another round of "aws" went through the room.

"He didn't kiss me, though. Maybe my breath stunk. I don't know." I huffed into my cupped hand and took a whiff.

"Your breath smells fine to me." Bella had leaned in to investigate my breath situation.

"Don't be silly, Alice. Our parents taught us not to kiss on the first date. Well, they taught me not to kiss on the first date if it was someone you liked. I guess Jasper picked up on it, too. Ladies aren't supposed to give it up easily."

"Aw, Rose, he thinks I'm a lady?!" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why, Kidding!" I had thrown a pillow at her head, and then broke out into a giggle fit. Bella joined in, followed by Rose.

"I like him a lot, you guys."

"He likes you, too. I head him telling Edward before we came here." More giggles erupted from us. We spent the rest of the night talking about the boys in our lives before we all fell asleep on my bed.

**JPOV should be out tomorrow, thanks for the reviews! You guys keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I think from now on I'm going to try and put JPOV into every chapter. What do you think?  
**

**JPOV**

Tonight was amazing. Out of all the girls I've met and dated, I never felt as comfortable than when I was with Alice. She made me feel so at ease. We talked about anything and everything. I felt like she was truly being herself around me. Even when we weren't talking, the silence was comfortable. Instinctually I wrapped her arm around mine while we were walking to the beach. I just wanted to be close to her, to always be touching her. If she was any of the other girls from my past, I wouldn't have wanted that contact. With Alice, I couldn't get enough of it.

When I walked her to her door, the desire to kiss her was overwhelming. To feel her soft lips on mine, while her small body was as close to mine as it could be. Well, as close as it could be with our clothes still on. Those kind of thoughts were going to get me in trouble, though. My mother taught me to respect a lady, and ladies shouldn't kiss on the first date. It took every ounce of will power to not grab her tiny face and crush my lips to hers. Once again, if she were any other girl I would have, and then invited myself in. But with Alice, I wanted to treat her with respect. Get to know her, and then let her decide when to take things further.

After I left her at her door, I climbed the fire escape to my new apartment. I turned on some Kings of Leon, sat down on the couch, and zoned out for a while reminiscing on my evening with Alice. I was drawn out of my daze to the sound of the front door opening. Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie came piling into the living room, each of them eager to hear about my night.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you two go ask Alice while I talk to Edward and Emmett?" I directed my suggestion to Bella and Rosalie. They squeeled and made for the back door.

Once the apartment became a man-only zone Emmett and Edward plopped down on the chairs we had in the living room, waiting for me to spill my guts to them. I got up from the couch, went to the kitchen and got a beer from the refrigerator.

"Beer?" I called out to my not-so-manly friends. Maybe I should offer them a cosmopolitan instead.

"Yes." They both responded. I handed them their beverages and resumed my position on the couch. Edward broke the silence first, "So, how was it?"

"Amazing." I replied in a very feminine manner. "I like her a lot. We're going out again soon." I was beginning to wonder if Emmett was going to give me the big brother talk, but when he opened his mouth he simply stated "My little sis is the shit, isn't she?" This was not a question.

"Definitely." I agreed.

We talked for a while longer about nothing in particular before we all decided to call it a night. As I was lying in my bed I thought about all the things and places I wanted to share with Alice, hoping she would want to do the same thing with me someday. Tonight was the first time in a long time I looked forward to seeing a girl.

The next morning I woke up feeling entirely alive. For the past few months I hasn't felt stoked on my life, there was a cloud around me most of the time. I felt awake, excited and energized again. I couldn't help but to think of Alice as the woman responsible for the change in my outlook. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I got out of bed to start my day, and with every morning chore I found myself wondering what Alice was doing. Was she awake yet? Eating breakfast? Was she thinking about me like I was thinking about her? The was just one floor below me, but she felt like a world away. Eventually, I made my way to the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch, hunched over his laptop looking at an itinerary.

"What's up?" I flopped down next to him.

"Schedule for the next contest I'm doing. South Africa. Leaving next Tuesday." He sighed heavily, probably thinking of how hard it will be to leave Bella.

"Like a few days from now, Tuesday?" I asked for clarification as I opened my laptop to check my email.

"Yep."

"Looks like we're going together, bro. Got my schedule right here." I sighed and leaned back on the chair I had moved to.

"This blows. I don't want to leave Bella. I know I have to, but that doesn't make it easy." He ran his hand through his hair, also leaning back on the couch.

"Tell me about it. Well, looks like I have a date to plan. I want to try and see Alice a few times before we leave."

"Good idea. How long are we gone for?"

"Ten days, not too bad." I frowned at the idea of being away from Alice for that long.

"I'm going to call Bella." Edward reached for his phone and stepped out on the landing. A few minutes later I heard Edward talking to Bella outside. She must have spent the night at Alice's. Ten minutes later Edward came back inside.

"She doesn't seem too upset about it, she knows this is part of my job. I'm lucky she understands."

"Totally. I'm sure she'll tell Alice, too, which takes some heat off of me."

"When do you think you'll tell her?"

"I don't know, when should I tell her?" Panic was starting to set in. What if I came back and she wasn't into me anymore? I couldn't let that happen.

"Sooner the better, I think."

"You're probably right." I walked to my room and shut the door, giving myself time to think about what had to be done. I put on some music and sat on my bed burying my face in my hands. I knew I was going to have to go back to work eventually, actually I was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, but I was just starting to get to know Alice. I didn't want this to be a make or break situation. On the other hand, I didn't see me leaving my dream job any time in the foreseeable future, so traveling was something she would have to be comfortable with if we were going to try and be in a relationship together.

I sat in my room for a good hour or so trying to figure out the best way to tell her, deciding that tonight was as good of a time as any. In the mean time, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she knew how I felt about her before I left. Starting with a 'thinking of you' note on her apartment door. I ran my ideas by Edward to make sure they weren't overboard and borderline creepy, and he confirmed they weren't. I found some paper and colored markers, instantly feeling like a kid again, and wrote down a quick note for her to find sometime during the corse of her day. I decided to put the note on the wall across from her apartment door, so she was sure to see it. Next, I text messaged Bella to see if she would deliver another note to Alice before the bar opened for the afternoon. She agreed and I made plans to meet her before her shift started. Hopefully Alice would like the gestures I was trying to make before I left on my trip. I wasn't going to visit the bar tonight, I had a lot of things to take care of before tomorrow morning.

**APOV**

I woke up in the middle of a Bella, Alice and Rosalie sandwich on my bed. Memories of last night instantly flooding my mind. Jasper putting his arm around me, laughing and talking to easily with him, coming home and Rosalie explaining to me why he probably didn't kiss me. I wondered when I would see him again, where we would go and do. What was he up to right now? Was he thinking about me? I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb the two sleeping beauties that were still sound asleep. I headed out to the living room and turned on the TV, then went to make some breakfast for everyone. A few minuted later Bella came out of my room, waved hello and walked out the back door saying she'd be right back. Rosalie had snuck out of my room as well, but to find Emmett's door to presumably wake him up, or cuddle, or...you know.

Ten minutes later Bella came back through the door. She picked up a piece of toast and started to butter it. "Edward just told me he and Jasper are going on a trip for work for like, ten days. They're leaving on Tuesday." She didn't seem upset at all, just sort of accepted it as something that was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

"Oh, cool. Where are they going?"

"South Africa." What the hell?!

"South Africa?!"

"Yep. Apparently there is some contest down there? I don't know." She shrugged it off, taking a bite of her toast. Was Jasper planning on telling me he was going? It sounded like they had just found out, so I shouldn't stress out about it yet. We weren't even a couple, so really, he had no obligation to tell me. Still, it would be nice to spend some time with him before he left. What if he forgot about me while he was gone?

The rest of the afternoon I bummed around the house until it was time to get ready for work. Bella and Rosalie had already left to go back to their place to get ready for the evening at the bar, saying they would see me soon as they walked out the door. I went through my usual ritual, getting myself together while listening to music and dancing around the apartment, trying to get stoked on the night ahead of me. I found it difficult, though, because the thought of Jasper leaving was looming overhead.

I opened the front door, locking it behind me, and looked up to see a brightly colored piece of paper with my name on it on the wall across from my apartment. Knowing it was for me, I picked it up and looked inside. It simply read 'Have a great night! Jasper.' My heart fluttered and i felt my face get hot. Jasper was thinking about me! He actually wrote and decorated a note for me wishing me to have a great night. No one had ever done something so simple and considerate for me. I immediately put a smile on my face which refused to leave.

I made it down to the bar in great spirits, turned on my ipod and blasted it from the surround sound, and started my prep work for the night. Shortly after, Bella arrived, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Even though she wasn't technically part of the staff, we all treated her like she was. Same went for Edward, and hopefully someday Jasper would be considered honorary staff. We all joked around until it was time to turn on the 'OPEN' sign, settling into work mode. Bella slipped me another piece of paper as out first patrons of the night were walking through the door. I knew it was from Jasper, because Bella wouldn't have a reason to give me anything. 'See you in the morning. Jasper.' This note read. What did that mean? Was he planning something for us to do after I got off work? Or was 'morning' when the sun came up? I was excited and nervous for what was to come.

That night passed quickly partially because we were busy, and partially because I was looking forward to the possibility of seeing Jasper soon. After we closed I turned down the stereo and made quick work of closing up.

"So, Jasper's note said 'See you in the morning.' What do you think that means?" I was stacking glasses on the shelf behind the bar and asked my question to anyone within earshot.

"Well, I happen to know, but I'm not telling."

"Edward! You've got to tell me!" I was getting worked up knowing someone in the room knew what Jasper had in store for me.

"Nope, I'm sworn to secrecy. You'll find out soon enough."

"Soon enough like tonight?" I am really quite good at extracting information when I need to be.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm an expert at keeping secrets, Alice. You'll never get it out of me." Edward crossed his arms and locked his mouth like a third grader would.

"No fun! Bella! Do you know?!" I pointed towards her and raised my eyebrows in excitement.

"Oh, Alice, I can't tell you! You'll love it, though! Oops, I've already said too much!" Rosalie was giving her the eye from across the bar, indicating she was dangerously close to spilling the secret. Someone was going to tell me, oh yes, they were.

"Please guys? Tell me! I need to know!" Everyone stared at me blankly. Clearly I was not going to get any answers tonight.

"Just go with it Ali." Emmett encouraged.

"Fine." I crossed my arms in front of myself, and stuck out my bottom lip in full on pout mode.

"Whatever, Alice. Just be happy to know you will see Jasper soon. That's good, right?" Rosalie was trying to console me. It worked, because as soon as she said that I broke out in an ear to ear grin.

"True story! Ok, lets go home!" I bounced over to the door and turned out all the lights. Oh, Jasper Hale, I will see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post! Halloween is a big deal for me, so I've been preoccupied! Here's a short chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think!  
**

**JPOV**

I spent the remainder of Friday getting ready for the breakfast I had planned for Alice on Saturday morning. I went to the market and bought the groceries I would need after looking up some recipes and ensuring I had the necessary kitchen utensils to make breakfast. I did as much prep work as I could without the food spoiling and decided to call it a night. Bella had text messaged me saying Alice was excited for our morning meeting which eased my nerves a little. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was a freak, pushing this potential relationship too far too fast.

Falling asleep took forever, like I was afraid it would. I couldn't get my mind off of Alice, but finally subcombed to sleep with the knowledge that I would see her again in a few short hours.

I woke up at 8am to prepare my surprise for Alice. My original plan included going to the beach for a while and having breakfast by the ocean, but it had gotten chilly out and rained the night before, making the beach no longer an option. which brings us to plan B; Breakfast in bed. I was pretty sure this was something most girls would like, and was a safe bet for her. I quickly made bacon and scrambled eggs, toast and pancakes, put them into separate containers and piled them into a bag along with fresh cut fruit, yogurt, orange juice and a thermos for coffee. I made so much food because I wasn't sure what she would like, but knowing Emmett would finish off whatever we didn't. While I finished packing up I became a little nervous. What if she didn't enjoy my surprise? On that note I decided to text message Emmett asking him to wake her up so she wasn't caught totally off gard. Maybe she is self conscious of her morning breath. That actually reminded me to brush my own teeth.

Five minutes later I was out the back door and carefully climbed the fire escape to her back door. Emmett had let me know the day before it would be alright to let myself in, knowing they never locked the back door. I entered and stealthily found my way to Alice's bedroom door. I knocked, letting her know someone was about to come in. I opened her door a crack, hearing a moan escape her lips. I knocked again, louder.

"Emmett, I don't want to wake up." She pulled a pillow over her head and nestled further into her fluffy white down comforter.

"I'm not Emmett." I said through my smile at her.

"Jasper?!" She whispered in reply, blinking her eyes rapidly in disbelief.

"Good morning, Alice." I replied, setting the bag full of breakfast on her dresser.

"What are you doing here?!" She was still laying in bed, but more awake than she had previously been.

"I said I'd see you in the morning, remember?" I had started to unpack our meal.

"Yeah, I remember, I just didn't know morning meant 9am!" She smiled at me after consulting the clock on her bedside table for the time.

"Oh, I can come back later if you want." I made no move to leave, awaiting her reply.

"No, no. You may stay. What do you have over there?" She was now sitting up, leaning against her headboard.

"Breakfast. What do you like? Orange juice or coffee?"

"Coffee, definitely." I poured some in a mug and handed it to her. She inhaled deeply, her face perking up immediately.

"How about for breakfast? What would you like?"

"Everything! I love breakfast!"

"Ok, then." I fixed her a plate and then prepared my own, carrying both over to her.

"Want to hop in?" She gestured to the empty space next to her in bed.

"Sure." I kicked off my shoes and she held my plate while I climbed into the most comfortable and warm bed I've ever had the pleasure of being in. Alice had already started eating her food, and I was soon to follow.

"Mmmm, Jasper, this food is so good! You made this yourself?!"

"Yeah well it's just bacon and eggs."

"The best freaking bacon and eggs I've ever tasted is what they are!" She was waving the pice of bacon she had previously been munching on in my face.

It is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Damn right it is." We laughed and finished our breakfast. Alice put both of our plated on the floor. When she returned to leaning against the headboard, she took my right arm and put it around her shoulders. I pulled her closer to me, enjoying the contact of our bodies. She cuddled into my side, putting her right arm across my stomach, hugging me to her. I was completely and utterly comfortable laying with her like this. Even though I didn't want to disturb our silence, I knew I had to tell her about my trip, no doubt she was already aware.

"Did Bella tell you Edward was going to South Africa Tuesday?" I was speaking quietly into her hair.

"Yep." She nodded and spoke at the same time, confirming my suspicion.

"She tell you I was going, too?"

"Yep." Again, she nodded and spoke simultaneously.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset, Jasper. I understand it's part of your job."

"I'm glad you understand. I know we just sort-of met. I'm just feeling like leaving after having such an amazing time with you is going to be hard." I was astonished at how open I was being with her, but I couldn't help it.

"I bet the time will go by fast, Jasper. You'll be back before you know it!" I'm glad Alice was being optimistic, at least one of us was. Before I could think, I asked " Pick me up from the airport when I come back?" I had no idea where that came from, but I didn't regret saying it.

"If that would make you happy." I could tell this would make her happy, as well. She was wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"It would most definitely make me happy."

I was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. She must have felt it, too. She was leaning into me, looking from my lips to my eyes. Of course, as if Emmett had a sixth sense for interrupting almost kisses he knocked on the door, opening it while doing so.

"Ali, what smells so good and did you make me some? Oh, hey Jasper, any left overs?" He eyed me in bed with his sister, registering the scene before him. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, slyly.

"Nope!" Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"There's some left overs on the dresser. I made enough for you and Rose, too." Emmett's eyes lit up. He grabbed all of the containers off of the dresser, struggling to hold them all.

"Rose is going to love this! Rosie! I made you breakfast!" He shouted down the hall.

"Jasper made breakfast, Em. I knew the plan, remember?" She appeared next to Emmett, waving at us.

"Well, I gathered it from him. That's got to count for something, right?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and took some containers out of his hands.

"Yes, babe. It counts." She said, looking up to kiss him.

"Alright, kids. Thanks for the grub!" They waved again and shut the door behind them.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of smiles and laughter. Spending time with Alice was becoming my new favorite past time. She was always happy and energetic, generally stoked on life. I needed someone like her around on a more permanent basis. Was it too soon to have these thoughts? I sure hope not because I couldn't control them. They just increased in strength with every laugh and smile. Every touch or look we shared. I couldn't believe I wouldn't have this for ten whole days.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated to give you more chapters! Thanks so much, I'm glad people are liking this story!  
**

It was 6am and the cab that would take Jasper and Edward to the airport had just pulled up in front of the apartment. I told Jasper I didn't mind taking them to the airport, but he said something about "goodbyes at airports are too emotional," so instead Bella and I will be picking them up. Bella and I were exchanging goodbyes to our guys, trying to make a quick job of it since no one in our group liked saying those two words, no matter how temporary the parting would be. Emmett and Rosalie had already said their farewells the night before saying something about "6am being a ridiculous hour." Bella and I were trying to drag out the inevitable for as long as we could, but when the cab pulled up we knew it was time for them to go. Edward was reminding Bella he would call as soon as he could as long as he had service, kissing her head and leaving quickly through the door. Bella had also retreated, running up the stairs to my apartment as quickly as she could. I knew it was my turn to part with Jasper. After hugging one last time he kissed my head in the same fashion Edward had kissed Bella's and he was out the door, promising to e-mail me soon since he was sure he wouldn't have cell phone service.

Even though we had only gone on our first date a few days ago, we had spent every moment we could together leading up until this point. After the fabulous morning when he made me breakfast in bed he pretty much tailed me wherever I went. He helped out at the bar Saturday night, which was good since we were extra busy, then came over along with the rest of the gang to unwind a bit. After everyone had fallen asleep, Jasper and I snuck into my room where we literally talked until dawn, something I had never done with anyone before, let alone a guy. Sunday and Monday we went to the beach and got in as much surf time as we could, knowing soon it would be too cold to be in the water. Being with Jasper made me feel alive and energized. He and I shared the same sense of humor, and the same general outlook on life. And even though I'm not a very touchy-feely kind of girl, I could get enough of Jasper! Just holding his hand made me excited, I can't imagine what kissing him was going to be like. That's right, you heard me correctly. We haven't kissed, yet. It seems like every time we get close, someone or something interrupts us. It will happen, though. I am sure of that.

Looking back on the past week I can't believe I ever doubted myself with Jasper. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman on his radar, like no other woman could ever compare to me. I Couldn't get enough of it!

Oh, these ten days had better go by fast if they know whats good for them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella! Come on!" I was shouting up the narrow stairwell to her urging her to move her butt quicker. The time the boys were gone did actually pass quickly, thanks in part to Bella and Rosalie keeping every moment of our day occupied. We went shopping, which I love and Bella despises. Got manicures, which chipped off after one night at the bar. Went to the movies a few times and cleaned an awful lot for my liking. Now, we were on our way to the airport to pick Jasper and Edward up, that is if Bella ever hurried up.

"Bella! I'm double parked, come on!" I wasn't actually double parked, but I was hoping that if I told her this she would actually get a move on.

We spent all morning getting ourselves presentable to pick up our guys. We were wearing the new outfits we bought at the mall on one of our shopping trips we went on, wanting to look irresistible for the boys. Bella was wearing a tight red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats. I was wearing a loose, low hanging grey tank top, skinny jeans, black pointy toe kitten heels and a mechanics jacket with the collar turned up. We did our hair and put on makeup, getting more and more excited after every task. Before we knew it, it was time to head out. Finally, Bella made her way down the stairs and walked past me out the door. We got in the massive Jeep Emmett and I shared, turned on some Paramore and sped to the airport.

Thankfully there wasn't any traffic and we made it there in time to see their flight show up on the departure/arrival board, squeeling in excitement when we saw the status of their flight switch from "landing" to "at gate". We quickly made out way over to the luggage carousel their things would be coming off, knowing it would be a good 15 minutes if we were lucky before they would be here. I was practically jumping up and down at the thought of seeing Jasper in just a few moments, Bella wasn't too far off from that, either.

About 10 minutes later, Edward came running up to Bella, picking her up and swinging her in one giant circle, causing the people around them to jump back out of dodge. While I was was watching their sweet reunion, my felt my phone in my pocket vibrate indicating I had a new text message.

You look amazing. -J

After reading this I frantically looked around the baggage claim area, searching for any sign of Jasper, but unable to see him over all of the people. I decided to reply to his message, instead and let him find me.

Wish I could say the same! Where are you?! -A

I put my phone back in my pocket , turning circles trying to find his curly mop of hair. I was about to give up when I saw him moving quickly towards me, holding all of his luggage that had just come off of the conveyer belt. Everything happened so quickly, but seemed like it was in slow motion. He dropped his bags in front of me, grabbed my face in both of his hands and looked into my eyes before crashing his lips to mine. He kissed me, at last! I instantly melted into him, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him closer to me. All too soon he pulled away to look deeply into my eyes again, his hands still on my face. We stood like that for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I missed you so much, Alice." His hands moved to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you, too." I mumbled into his chest so quietly I'm surprised he heard me at all.

"Next time you're coming with me." He kissed my head before pulling my face up to his for another on my lips.

"I am?"

"You are." I didn't argue with him since nothing would make me happier than to travel to world with Jasper, visiting all of the beaches I've ever wanted to go to. Actually, I'd go anywhere with him. If he was surfing in Antarctica, I'd be there.

"Let's go home." He grabbed my hand and led me away from the airport. We found Edward and Bella just outside on the sidewalk waiting patiently for us. lost in their own world just like Jasper and I were.

Since it was Friday, and the boys had just been on a long flight, Bella and I agreed it would be a good idea for them to hang out in their own apartment while the rest of us worked. It would give them an opportunity to get settled back into their apartment and sleep off whatever jet lag they might have. Jasper, however, wasn't having it.

"Alice, I don't care about jet lag. I'm not even tired." I had been trying to leave for about ten minutes, but he was making it difficult for me.

"Jasper, don't you want to unpack? Spend some time in the apartment you haven't seen in a week and a half?"

"No, I want to see you, who I haven't seen in a week and a half." He was pouting at me. Actually pouting. My foot he isn't tired.

"Well how about after work you come over? Is that a good compromise?"

"Yeah, I guess thats fine." He said after a moment of deliberation.

"Ok, I'll text message you when we're done."

"Ok." He bent down to kiss me before I walked out the door to go to work, watching me walk down the stairs until I was out of sight.

After we were all caught up on orders and rinsed off some of the glasses that had made their way back to us, Bella and I leaned back against the bar to catch our breaths. Rosalie was sitting in front of us, but currently preoccupied with whatever Emmett was saying into her ear.

"I'm so glad Edward is back." Bella said, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm glad Jasper is back."

"You two are so cute together." She sighed.

"You think so? You and Edward are cute, too."

"Thanks! Yeah, you both just light up when you're around each other. Rosalie says she's never seen him act like this around anyone before." Rosalie perked up wen she heard her name, breaking away from Emmett.

"Rosalie what?" She asked looking at both of us.

"You said Jasper has never acted like how he does around Alice." Bella filled her in.

"Oh! Nope. It's true. Alice, you make him act like Jasper intensified. The way he jokes around with you, he has never done that with anyone outside of the family before. Maybe he has with Edward, but he's practically family now because he's been around for so long." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'that's that.'

"I really like him, a lot." I said to her.

"I know he likes you, too." She smiled warmly at me. Emmett was whispering into her ear again and she was giggling at whatever he was saying. I knew Jasper liked me, it was obvious that he did, but hearing it from Rosalie made me feel even more confidant. I smiled at the thought before returning to work.

2am arrived and I send Jasper a message saying he could meet me at my place. He replied saying he'd be there in a few minutes. The four of us made our way to my apartment, laughing about random things all the way up the stairs. As I opened the door, I smelled the delicious aroma of Italian food fill my nostrils.

"Hello?" I called as I was opening the door.

"In here!" Jasper replied. He and Edward were in my kitchen and I could hear the sound of dishes being set out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making room for the rest of our friends to enter the living room. They all followed behind me to investigate the aroma filling the apartment.

"We made lasagne!" They replied in unison. Edward walked over to greet Bella as I did the same with Jasper.

"In surround sound!" Emmett boomed, slapping Edward on the back. Anyone who makes food is Emmett's best friend, well, more of a best friend than usual.

"We really weren't tired, so we decided to make everyone dinner." Jasper said, giving me a quick peck on my lips.

"It really is good information to know you don't lock your back door, Alice." Edward smiled towards me a winked. "Don't worry, your secret is save with me."

"And everyone else." Jasper continued for him.

We all grabbed a plate and a fork and sat down wherever we could, digging in immediately. The room was silent as each of us savored our dinner, humming over how delicious it was.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bella asked when she was done her piece of lasagne.

"I could ask the same thing." Edward replied, kissing her temple causing her to blush. A chorus of "Awwww" broke out at their display.

"Japer, Edward, you're keepers." Emmett stated, pointing a finger at both of them.

"Agreed!" Bella said, clapping her hands together.

"Here, here!" I said, raising my fork in the air.

"I don't have a choice! Yay!" Rosalie said jokingly towards Jasper. He laughed back at her before high fiveing Edward.

"We're keepers!" Jasper and Edward said together.

We laughed and joked the rest of the night. Edward and Jasper told us about their trip and said how we all needed to go somewhere together after the new year. We all agreed, eager to go on a vacation somewhere warm and tropical we had never been. After a while we all parted ways, Emmett and Rosalie to his room, Bella and Edward to the apartment upstairs, Jasper and I to my room. After turning on some music we settled into bed and got under to covers, instantly moving to be in each others arms.

"This feels so nice." Jasper said to me, kissing me softly.

"I think so, too." I agreed, kissing him in return.

"This just feels so right, Alice. I want you to know that. Being with you feels so natural." He was looking into my eyes, burning a hole in my heart.

"I know, I feel the same way. It's all happening so fast, though. Does that worry you?" I tried to look at him with even a fraction of the intensity he was using on me.

"No, I've waiting for a long time to feel this way towards someone. Now that it's happening, I'm not going to question it."

"Me either." I whispered, trying to keep from crying at his sweet confession. Before I knew it our lips were touching again, our hands exploring each others faces and our bodies were as close as they could be. We stayed like that until the morning light began to creep through my window, finally subcoming to sleep. How did I get so lucky?


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: As always, thanks for more of those awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

"Eat me! Sauteed or barbecued. Eat me! Dark meat and white meat too..." The whole gang was watching The Addams Family Values at Jasper and Edwards apartment on one of our days off a few weeks later. Thanksgiving was just a week away now, and for some reason amongst all of the traditional Thanksgiving movies, Addams Family Values was on tv. I love this movie, so its fine by me! None of us had talked about what our plans were for the holiday, so I decided now was a good time.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" I addressed the room from my spot on the floor between Jaspers legs.

"Going home to Chicago." Edward said.

"Jasper and I are going to our mom's house in San Francisco." Rosalie spoke on behalf of her brother.

"I'm going to my aunts house, but she only lives down the road." Bella replied. Emmett and I were staying in town as well, planning on seeing family for Christmas instead. This was a huge disappointment for Emmett since Thanksgiving is one of his favorite holidays, but we didn't want to make the long trip back to Forks twice in a month. Our parents agreed with our decision stating the rest of our relatives weren't coming over this Thanksgiving anyways.

"How about you and Emmett? What are you two doing?" Bella asked.

"Staying in town. We're going to see our family for Christmas." I answered.

"Nice. You know, if you need any extra help at the bar I'm available." She reminded me, but I already knew. Bella is one of the most helpful and giving people I know.

"Hey! We should have our own Thanksgiving before everyone leaves!" Emmett seemed hell bent on having some sort of Thanksgiving. I would have been fine ordering Chinese food. Everyone agreed though, and so it was decided we would celebrate Thanksgiving on the Monday before the holiday.

"I'll make the Turkey! I've never made a turkey before!" Bella was getting excited, bouncing in her seat which was actually Edward's lap, who looked like he was in pain

"Jasper and I will make desert!" Rosalie volunteered.

"We're really good at desert." Jasper agreed with his sister. I could tell they both were mentally going through all the the tasty pastries they could make for our special Thanksgiving.

"My mother has an excellent recipe for mashed potatoes, I'll make that." We were all looking at him. Ok, maybe glaring was a better word. Mashed potatoes? Really?! "You'll see, I promise they're not like regular mashed potatoes." That helped us stop glaring at him, but I'm sure we all had our doubts. I mean really, mashed potatoes?

"So I guess Ali and I will take the rest of the sides! Those are my favorite anyways."

"Emmett, all of it is your favorite." Rosalie poked him in his ribs, casing a very un-masculine squeel to erupt from him. I started giggling, at his statement and at his squeel.

"It's true." I managed to say between laughs, of course it didn't help that Jasper started to tickle me as soon as I began to giggle at Emmett.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it." Emmett began to sing, doing my patented 'shampoo dance' while remaining seated. After that classic display of silliness, everyone was cracking up. Oh, how I love my friends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before our Thanksgiving, we all made a trip to the grocery store to buy what was necessary for our big meal the next day. I have to admit, when I saw Edward buying the ingredients for his mashed potatoes I felt a mix of excitement and confusion. I'm pretty sure the rest of my friends felt the same. Bacon? Parmesan cheese? This might work out after all! We lost Emmett pretty quickly after that, although I knew where he went, no one else did. I let them freak out over his absence for a minute before reassuring them that he would find us soon. Every time we go grocery shopping together Emmett likes to get a bag of chips as a snack to munch on while picking out the rest of the food. Right on cue, he found us looking at turkeys, holing a bag of hot wing and bleu cheese Doritos.

"Seriously, Em?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. clearly she has seen this before. Emmett just kept on eating his Doritos.

"Now you don't get any, Rose. Anyone else? Dorito? He offered us knowing we wouldn't accept.

Bella bought the biggest turkey I've ever seen, mumbling something about "Emmett will eat half, for sure" to herself. Rosalie and Jasper picked out all sorts of sugary things and Emmett and I bought what we needed to make green bean casserole, candied yams, and rolls. We

made our purchases and began the short walk back to the apartments, which is where all of us were spending most of our time now. Honestly, I don't know why Rosalie and Bella keep living at the house they're living in. They're always here anyways!

"So what time are we having Thanksgiving 1.0?" We had made it home and put all of our groceries away. Now Emmett was eating a sandwich, pieces of food flying from his mouth as he talked with his mouth full.

"I don't know. The turkey will take the longest, so I guess when ever the turkey is done." Bella offered as an answer, which wasn't going to pacify Emmett one bit.

"When it's done? I need a time, woman!"

"I guess by 3 or so. Depends on how soon I get started on it."

"Can you start on it now? Maybe we can eat it first thing."

"No." Bella quickly shot down Emmett's hopes of turkey for breakfast.

"Well maybe you could set your alarm for like 6am so we can eat by noon?" He hedged.

"Nope."

"9am?"

"Not going to happen, Emmett. I'm not waking up extra early to make you turkey. Get Rose to make you breakfast or something to tie you over."

"Don't get me in to this." Rose spoke up at hearing her name. I have yet to see Rosalie cook for Emmett. I'm sure it's happened, I've just never witnessed it.

"I'm hungry now, though."

"Emmett, you realize you're eating right now, right?" I pointed out.

"I know, but this is just a snack. I want something good."

"Eat another sandwich after this one." Rosalie suggested, pushing off the counter she was sitting on and leaving the room, not wanting to be the person to make him something.

"Me either." Bella also exited the small kitchen to join everyone else in the living room, effectively leaving me alone with the bottomless pit I have for a brother who was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked sighing heavily.

"What do YOU want?" He asked my own question right back at me.

"Emmett, seriously. Did you have something in mind?"

"No, did you?"

"Mac-n-cheese it is. With tomatoes."

"Now you're speaking my language, sis!" I knew it wouldn't take much to please him. A lifetime as his little sister has taught me that much.

As it turned out, Emmett wasn't far off of the mark with his estimation of what time Bella should begin cooking the turkey. She was up and banging around our kitchen at 9:30am, waking everyone except for Edward up with the noise. Edward, who spent the night in his own apartment and was in a Bella-making-noise safe zone, was a wise man for staying away from this mess. We all woke up and entered the kitchen to investigate the noise and we were greeted by a frantic Bella saying something about "working better alone" and kicked us all out. Apparently The Hales, Brandons and Edward would be sharing the kitchen upstairs. Fine by me, I was still really interested in what kind of mutated mashed potatoes Edward was making. After being shewed out the door by Bella who had taken to muttering to herself, we were upstairs, cramped into the small kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper quickly expanded to the living room, setting up a card table to work at. Edward said his potatoes didn't need to be made for a while so Emmett and I began preparing out dishes, quickly dashing down to our apartment to pick up some things we would need that the upstairs apartment didn't have. Like a cookie sheet. Who doesn't have a cookie sheet?!

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting on the couch at the boys apartment watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade, joking about the lame music acts they had this year. We heard a crash coming from the kitchen immediately followed by a slew of curse words in Bella's voice.

"Damnit! My mmmmmmm finger!" Bella doesn't usually have colorful language, so her using noises instead is normal. I guess she didn't think we heard her use about three "Four letter words" a second ago.

"You ok, Bell?" I asked, moving towards the kitchen with care, not knowing what I'd find.

"Yeah, burned my stupid finger."

"On what?" I still hadn't turned to corner to see where she was.

"Spinach artichoke dip." She said over the injured finger in her mouth. That alerted Emmett to come collect the delicious dish Bella hurt herself on.

"Oh, Bells. Here, I'll take this so you'll never have to look at it again. Did you bring chips?" He cradled the dip as if it were precious cargo, feigning interest in poor Bella's finger. She tossed a bag of blue tortilla chips his way.

"I knew you would! Yes!" He exited the kitchen doing a little dance in his excitement for chips and dip.

"You ok? Need help with anything?" I asked her to make sure she was still doing fine working alone.

"I'm good!" She bounced into the living room, gave Edward a kiss and bounced right out the back door.

The rest of the morning passed in a similar fashion. Every once in a while Bella would drop off more food for us to snack on, Emmett becoming more and more stoked for the actual meal each time. We all made our dishes, the aroma of Thanksgiving filling the apartment and making everyone hungry and anxious for our meal.

Finally at 3pm on the dot, Bella sent everyone a text message saying the turkey was done and we could come upstairs. Emmett, of course, was the first person out the door holding a casserole dish in one hand and a basket of rolls in the other. The rest of us followed suit trying to be as careful as possible as to not drop anything down the fire escape. Thanks goodness Emmett's precious turkey didn't have to make this perilous journey!

I was the last person through the door that Jasper was holding open for everyone, ducking under his arms and passing the dish I was carrying off to Edward. I gasped at the sight before me, as everyone else already had. Bella had transformed my apartment into Thanksgiving heaven! There was a long pop-up table in the living room with a shiny red table cloth and 6 chairs around it. Our "nice dishes" were set out and at each place setting a construction paper turkey sat with each of our names on it. The turkey was in the middle of the table complete with orange slices and cherries.

"Bella, this is why you were so huffy! This is fabulous!" I hugged her tightly which was kind of difficult since she was wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"I was huffy?! Was I huffy, Edward?!" Shock and alarm was written all over her face.

"No, darling. You we not huffy." Edward was calming her down. It would have worked if Rosalie and Emmett hadn't snorted at the same moment.

"Ok, maybe a little huffy, but it was cute and you had a reason to be." He conceded.

"Yada, yada, yada. Turkey! GO!" Emmett clearly was chomping at the bit to enjoy the fruits of our labor.

"Alright, Emmett. Calm down. The turkey isn't going anywhere." Rosalie patted his arm as if he were a child. We all shared a laugh at this as we sat down to enjoy our Thanksgiving.

Two hours later and we still hadn't gotten up from the table, claiming to be "too full to move." Everything was so delicious! Even the mashed potatoes Edward made. I admit after the first bite I was sold and made a silent vow to always have Edward around to make them. The turkey was mouthwatering, cooked to perfection just as I knew Bella would do. Maybe I should take Emmett off kitchen duty at work and stick Bella in there. When I mentioned it to her she seemed to consider it for a moment before Emmett said he needed to stay back there because "the ladies wouldn't know what to do with such a hot man behind the bar." Rosalie slapped the back of his head and I snorted at the thought. We all know most of our patrons are guys and they come to the bar to check out the hot lady bartenders, duh.

"Anyone ready for desert yet?" Jasper asked. I had spent at least one of the past two hours sitting on his lap. I'm not sure how though, since his gut now stuck out pretty far. There was a round of moans and tummy rubbing while we all contemplated putting even more food into our bodies.

"I'm down!" Of course Emmett was down, he has hollow legs! He got up to being back the plate of cupcakes Jasper and Rosalie made. The cupcakes had little turkeys on them. Those two were just so creative! Emmett offered everyone a cupcake before taking is own, sitting back down beside Rosalie. None of the rest of us made to eat our desert yet and it seemed Emmett had two before I blinked.

"Rosie, Jazzy, These are so freaking good. I mean, really really good." He licked the chocolate frosting off of his fingers making an "oh my god" face while doing so. Rosalie leaned into him, seeking some sort of affection.

"Glad you like them, man. Thats one of Rose and my favorites." Jasper thanked Emmett on both of their behalf. Having Jasper talk so closely to my ear gave me the most enjoyable goosebumps I've ever had.

Rosalie and I helped Bella clean up the dishes while the boys packed the little left overs we had and put the table away, officially ending our not so little Thanksgiving 1.0 dinner. We reconvened in the living room once all of the cleaning was done to eat our cupcakes now that we weren't so full, Emmett must have equipped himself with a new one. Hollow leg. I'm telling you.

"When we were kids, our parents made us go around and say something we were thankful for. Want to do it?" Emmett asked between licking the frosting off of his cupcake.

"Ok. I'm thankful for a lot of things like having a job, but mostly I'm thankful for you, Em. You keep things interesting and I love you for that." Rosalie looked at Emmett while she was saying it. He must have felt touched because he stopped eating while she was speaking and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm thankful for you, too Rosie." He kissed her nose before continuing. "I'm thankful for Alice, too. If it wasn't for her I'd still be living in Forks teaching gym to first graders who wet themselves." He finished while looking completely disgusted at the thought of children who smell like pee and sweat. Ew.

"Aw thanks, Em. I'm thankful for you because you gave me the idea to follow my dream and open a bar here, and because you kept me positive during the times when I thought everything wasn't going to work out. I mean, I'm thankful for all of you guys, too." I looked around the room from my place on Jasper's lap, making eye contact with all of my friends. Saying what I'm thankful for has always made me tear up, tonight was no exception. I sniffled and Jasper's arm tightened its grip around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you for being my friends." I smiled and motioned for someone else to take a turn, leaning back into Jasper. Bella was next up it seemed.

"I'm thankful for you too, Alice! Thanks for a job!" She laughed and patted Edward on the knee before continuing. "I'm thankful for Jasper because he brought me Edward." Bella was now starting to tear up as well.

"I'm thankful for Jasper for being such a great friend, co-worker and travel buddy. I'm thankful for Emmett and Alice for renting me the apartment upstairs for next to nothing and I'm thankful for Bella. Because before meeting her I didn't have a place to call home and without her I wouldn't be living here. I love you." He kissed her cheeks, stopping the tears that were now falling freely from sliding the rest of the way down her face. Jasper was the only one left now.

"I guess it's my turn." He let a small laugh escape his lips before going on, his grip on me maintaining it's pressure. "Rose, I'm thankful you nagged me to come pay you that long overdue visit. I'm thankful you're my sister and I'm thankful of your protectiveness over your friends. Emmett, I'm thankful you are in my sisters life. No one could embrace her love of life like you have." Emmett beamed at Jasper, appreciating the compliment he was just paid. "Edward, I'm thankful you put up with my moodiness when we travel, and I'm thankful you keep pushing me to be a better photographer. Bella, I'm thankful Edward met you. Ever since he moved here he's been a new man. Someone I aspire to be like on a whole new level. Thank you for being such a great woman for him. You really do bring out his best." Bella began to tear up again at his kind words. My own tears had yet to fall, thank God. Jasper shifted me on his lap so he was looking directly at me, his eyes boring deep into mine with a new intensity I had never seen before. "Alice, I'm thankful you decided to move here. I'm thankful I finally gave in to Rosalie's pestering me to visit her so that I was able to meet you. Your spirit inspires me to be a better man. Your diligence to fight for everything you want in life is something to be desired by all who have ever met you. I'm thankful I got over myself long enough to stop running away from you because the moment I saw you, I knew you were for me. Most of all, I'm thankful you could ever give a jack-ass like me a chance to prove how much I love you." We were both letting the tears fall now.

Wait, what?

I was crying. In front of my friends.

Jasper was crying. In front of our friends.

Did he just say he loves me?!


End file.
